


Kara isn't Stupid (looking at you show writers)

by AliceClone13



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Its definitely a relationship now, Kara Danvers is a Genius, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-09-18 20:24:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20318986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceClone13/pseuds/AliceClone13
Summary: Kara isn't stupid. The show writers even acknowledged this in the Midvale flashback and yet they still insist on giving her a punch first mentality. I fixed it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this popped into my head and wouldn't leave me alone. It can be taken as friendship or pre-relationship. Its super short and fluffy (which is NOT my usual style but what can you do?)

The first time she does it, the agents around her all stop and stare.

None of them know how to react when, halfway through a briefing, Supergirl starts squinting through a wall, stands and randomly walks into one of the science labs almost absentmindedly. They definitely don’t know how to react upon hearing multiple protests that suddenly go silent before an audible “what the fuck!? HOW??” rings out. Supergirl wanders out of the room and retakes her seat as if nothing happened.

The second time they watch through the glass as Supergirl walks up to a board full of mathematical calculations and changes a number. Their curiosity peaks when a scientist stares at the board and then at Supergirl with a look of awe before shocking the entire room by proposing. Supergirl instantly becomes a rather vivid shade of pink before laughing at his obvious joke.

By the third time enough people have heard Supergirl’s story that it doesn't surprise them when she changes a chemical formula. She was Kryptonian after all. They had all stopped underestimating her intelligence. Most learned to just roll with it because Supergirl never seems to think its that impressive. She is often heard stating (possibly with a little amount of boasting) that she learned complex math and science before she was ten.

-

The first time she does it with Lena, the woman just looks amused.

“Do you make it a habit of changing months of hard work on a whim Supergirl?”

Supergirl gives her a sheepish look, “Sorry, but it wasn't adding up. It was distracting!”

“Oh no, go right ahead, I find it refreshing to have your perspective, Krypton was highly advanced was it not?”

“Well… yes…. but…. You're not mad?”

“Not if you promise to explain why you change things.”

-

Over the next few months, they fall into a routine. Kara and Lena grow closer, even as Lena and Supergirl bond over science. It, of course, ends up spelling disaster for Kara's secret identity. Especially when Kara Danvers, and not Supergirl, changes something on Lena's board without thinking. Lena just laughs, because of course Kara ‘sunshine' Danvers is Supergirl.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So some of you wanted more, which is extreemly flattering btw. This was never really meant to be multichapter but you guys asked so enjoy :)

Alex, for obvious reasons, is not happy. Kara may or may not have run away the first time she saw her after the ‘incident'. But Alex, being Alex, manages to corner her and demands an explanation.

“It wasn't my fault I swear!”

“Kara.”

“It wasn't!”

“_KARA_!”

“But…. The science! You know I can't stand it when things don't add up, and the board was right there. What was I supposed to do??”

Alex is clearly not impressed. But she dons a look of long suffering exasperation, before cheekily stating, “Fine. But you get to deal with Pam and the NDA.”

“…_grumble_…”

“Either that or I line the DEO labs with lead.”

“…Where's Pam’s office again?”

-

“I'm sorry, she threatened to what?”

“Line the labs with lead.”

“…”

“Lena! It's not funny!”

-

With the Supergirl secret no longer lingering between them, they fall into a new routine. They spend their lunches discussing complex theories. It surprises no-one when some of their discussions are followed by Lcorp making miraculous leaps in technological and medical advances.

-

Eventually Alex becomes suspicious. Her sister seems to spend more time in Lena's office or home than she does anywhere else. So she does what any completely rational big sister would do. She invites Kara to a sisters night. She rationalizes packing anti mind control technology as a new ‘sisters project'. Kara will totally believe that. Yes.

What she doesn't expect is the constant stream of texts her sister insists on answering. She is also completely unprepared for the heart eyes Kara directs at her phone every time she receives said texts. Its with a fair amount of annoyance she realizes she may just owe Maggie money. Because “Come on Danvers, those two have more tension than a suspension bridge! Bet you they end up together before the year is out.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys, life decided to get in the way and it took me way too long to get back to this :( So this will be the final chapter (sorry guys).

Kara honestly doesn't understand why some humans even bother trying to be evil. She's been Supergirl for years now yet they still insist on being stupid. But this time is different. This time the offending humans had the bright idea to team up with a group of highly intelligent aliens. While she will admit to loving a good challenge, she is less than impressed with their timing.

She was at lunch with Lena after all. Anyone who interrupts her Lena time is just plain rude. Plus the mystery gas that’s rendered 3 city blocks worth of people completely bonkers is somewhat concerning.

“Lousy, Rao forsaken, evil jerk-faces,” she whispers.

“What was that?”

“Huh? Alex! Finally I've been waiting for 15 minutes. _15 minutes_ Alex! We have no idea what that gas is capable of!”

“Jesus Kara! Not all of us can fly to work in 5 seconds flat. Also, the people doing cartwheels down the street made getting here a little difficult...”

“… Cartwheels.”

“Yep.”

“_Cartwheels_.”

“That's what I said.”

“Who the heck invents a gas that makes people do CARTWHEELS?”

“I don't know Kara, but I took some blood samples from the ones who knocked themselves out, so we have a starting point at least.”

-

Three hours later they almost have the complete compound isolated, but they're missing something, Kara can feel it.

“Ugh! Alex this is ridiculous, we are getting nowhere!”

“We're doing our best Kara, lets just go over it again…”

“What we need is a fresh set of eyes!”

“Well sure, but it’s not like we have anymore scientists in the DE…. No Kara!”

“Why not?”

“Kara! You can't keep letting civilians in here, the DEO is supposed be top secret.”

“But it's Lena.”

“No!”

…..

“Goddammit Kara, stop pouting!”

…..

“No.”

…..

“I'm going to regret this…..”

“No you won't, Lena’s awesome with this kind of thing. Plus she never shoots down my ideas.”

“That's because she wasn’t there when yo….”

“Finish that sentence and I melt your face.”

“Just go get Lena already.”

-

Alex has to admit that Kara and Lena make quite the science team. Not five minutes after Kara returns with her, Lena has both caught up and seen what they are missing. Then it only takes her and Kara half an hour to synthesize an antidote.

Not long after they catch the humans responsible and as it turns out, they are just as confused as everyone else. A short discussion later and it becomes apparent that the humans and their alien suppliers had a slight error in communication.

Particularly on the part where they had insisted on a distraction that would have the hero's ‘running around like clowns'.

-

That evening, Alex decides to let her suspicion of Lena go. After today, it's obvious she would do just about anything for Kara. With that thought, Alex decides a visit to L-Corp is in order. It seems she has an apology to make for all her distrust up to now. Hell, she actually kinda likes Lena anyway.

-

Alex is seriously regretting her choices as she makes a hasty retreat down the elevator. She had thought it odd that Lena's secretary was not at her post. It didn’t take her long to discover why. Alex really needed a drink right about now. Or maybe two. Or to get blackout, won't remember this night, drunk. And she never, EVER, wants to hear the words ‘god yes!’, ‘Kara!’ or ‘harder!’ in the same sentence again in her life.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come chat on my tumblr queerdicegoblin :)


End file.
